A Song of Honey
by Fan-of-Insert-Sues
Summary: Eliza had fallen into a routine at Bluebell. Farming, foraging, caring for livestock... It was the same each day. Then the Music Festival arrived and with it a change that she was not expecting... MikhailxFarmer Girl
1. Good Morning

_(A/n) Ok, I'm stupid I know but my plot bunnies are few and far between these days and when it hits me I take advantage. This will have no relation to any of my other HM fics so far. It will be on its own. So you don't have to read anything else. This will be a play by play of my game of HM: Tales of Two Towns. I LOVE this game, I felt it added a lot more to the HM franchise than what Grand Bazaar did, IMO. Anyway, the moment this event happened... I... was... struck. I was done. That's it, game over. I honestly didn't expect this. I like to play the games on my own and be surprised. Ah well, I named my character Eliza as a namesake for my Aunt Elizabeth. She loved these games more than I do now and I know she would have enjoyed this game._

_RIP in Aunt Elli! ;_;_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good Morning<em>**

**_.oOo._**

The sound of the alarm playing the local weather station at full volume had her, once again, startling out of bed and falling over the side in a messy heap. She groaned lightly as her pillow plopped gently to the floor beside her head, her sheets and red striped comforter slowly sliding down with her.

A familiar huffing by her temple had her gazing up at her Saint Bernard, his long ears and drooping face skimming across her brown hair. A familiar mew on the other side of her head meant that her cat was watching her as well. They were waiting to be fed. She laughed a little as she gave her dog a gentle rub behind the ears before struggling to get herself out of the tangled sheets. She sighed heavily as she got up and threw her sheets back onto the bed, a large yawn emerging. The weather station continued to blast, foretelling of beautiful warm and sunny weather with a hint of a winter chill in the evening.

She snorted as she walked barefoot to the dresser beside her bed and shut off the alarm. Winter was going to be here sooner than she thought and this was going to be her first here in the town of Bluebell. She hoped she'd be able to make it through. She had some experience with farming but ranching was a completely different venture. When she had first come here to this mountain, bent on starting a new life in a new town, she had not initially started with Bluebell. She had gone to Konohana, since that was the village that specialized in crops. She knew enough about crops to raise them properly but she had not imagined the soil about the land would harvest less than ideal crops, not without fertilizer anyway.

With her dwindling funds invested in the large land, she was quickly finding herself spending more than she was bringing in. It was with a heavy heart at the end of spring that she packed her belongings, paid the moving fees, and rode her pony and cart over to the village of Bluebell. It was another start on a piece of land that was catered to livestock. She didn't know a thing about livestock... However, she was willing to learn and to work hard.

She had bought a bunch of seeds for summer crops, she was sure there was a bit of land she could use to still farm. There was some plot of land for farming and she found the land slightly easier to work with, for some reason. Maybe the Harvest Goddess had wanted her to be here all along? She couldn't say for sure. The only thing she knew was that the Goddess wanted her to help bring the two towns together again. A feat that she was trying her best to achieve.

It was a blessed thing she had brought seeds with her. She had managed to sell some crops and get a chick, who grew over the weeks and began to lay eggs. She planted more crops and some flowers and had gotten another chick, who grew and began to lay eggs as well. Thanks to all of the hiking she had done through the mountain, a bulk of her finances came from the wild items she foraged and the fish she had caught. Something she didn't have time to do with the size of the fields in the Konohana farm.

Before she knew it, she had bought her first calf, who grew into a fine cow who gave fine milk. She continued with this system of foraging, mild farming and taking care of her little livestock. Soon enough, she commissioned Eileen, the local carpenter, for building bee hives on her farm. She planted flowers beside the hives and got perfume from the local flower vendor, Cam, to spray the scent of nature about their home. Soon she was getting quality honey. She was doing so very well for the summer season that she finally got a baby sheep to grow to for wool.

Her farm was starting off better here in Bluebell than it had in Konohana and it certainly showed. Her closest friend, Nori, the granddaughter of the crop vendor Gombe, had noticed and commented after one of her visits. She was looking immensely better and much happier than she had in the spring. Nori had been sad to see her go but could understand the need to move. She wasn't flourishing in Konohana, as nice a village as it was. In Bluebell, she was in her prime. Perhaps livestock was the way to go for her...

She stifled another yawn as she placed food in the tray for her pets and then went to wash up and get ready for the day. Her kitchen was looking a great deal better than it had when she moved here. She now had a frying pan and a pot to go with her cutting board and knife. She was working on getting the spice rack that Howard, who owned the local cafe, had placed in request for a quality omelet with a side of several G of money. She sighed heavily at this, knowing that she would need this to win the coming cooking festivals. Sure she had one a few over the summer but her last one had been her best, which had been desert.

She had modified a basic recipe of Honey Pudding by adding her own quality Summer honey in it. Needless to say, not only did Bluebell win the competition but Pierre, the Gourmet, had been so impressed he had given her a small trophy for it. Now many of the residents of Bluebell and Konohana were asking how she had become so good at cooking and if she would share her talents. She was happy and proud that she was doing so well. She felt that things could only get better from here if her luck turned out through the rest of fall.

Yet, she was, despite her many requests that she tried to fulfill for Bluebell and Konohana, becoming lonely. She had her animals and she had her farm but... she didn't have anyone to share it with. Nori had asked her one afternoon if any of the local guys had caught her attention and she was honest when she said no. Kana was sweet enough, even if all he spoke about was horses. He was a strong guy, very dependable. He didn't catch her attention completely though and it wasn't hard for her to be seen dazing off while he went on and on about his horses. Sure they were wonderful but he must have had other interests?

Cam, the local flower vendor of Bluebell, was definitely handsome and there was something sweet about a guy who knew just the right flowers to give you. However, she couldn't help but feel as if he was always keeping a part of himself away, even from those closest to him. If he was always going to hide a part of himself, would he always be honest? She couldn't say...

There were others but they didn't tickle her fancy enough to make her stop and stare. No, maybe she was just being picky or maybe these two mountain villages just didn't offer everything she had hoped for. She could see herself alone on her farm, watching the rest of the village growing up and moving on... She shuddered at the thought.

Sitting at her table and sipping a cup of coffee for breakfast, she watched as her cat played with its bell. Her dog was watching her, looking as if he hoped she had any food to share. She ignored her dog and mentally prepared herself for the day ahead. She had much foraging to do. There were plenty of blueberries about on the mountain to get and the lavenders were plentiful, she would stock up on those for the rest of the year. Herb Salad was quite good to use in a Salad themed cooking festival...

She was just thinking about planting some new carrots when a knock on her front door awoke her from her reverie.

"Eliza? Are you awake? I need to speak with you!"

The familiar voice of the Mayor Rutger sounded muffled through the door but she had heard it enough times throughout early summer when to know he would just come in of his own accord. He only did so when something important related to a festival was going on for the whole town to attend. This season she might have remembered something about a Music festival but she would have to check her calender to be sure...

"I'm awake sir, come on in!" Eliza called, mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of info that was she was sure to receive from the older man. There was nothing wrong with Rutger but he seemed to follow the same routine as Mayor Ina and coming in at six am to deliver important news. Sure, it was important enough, but why couldn't he do it at a decent hour? Like eight or nine?

She was drinking her coffee just as her dog started to bark at the sound of the door opening. He didn't run to the door but he stayed somewhat close to Eliza. He hadn't been with her long enough to completely trust her but she was more familiar than these people who were coming into what he considered his home.

The farmer shushed him with a few gentle words and a well placed pat on the head as she yawned. Mayor Rutger was an older gentleman wearing a dark brown overcoat, a pair of lighter brown pants and a green bowler's hat on his head. He had a mix of blond and gray hair that curled from under the hat, that hid a baldness, and a thick, matching mustache. His blue eyes were always twinkling with the energy of a youth that never faded and his smile was bright as he made his way into Eliza's home.

"Good morning Eliza, I hope this isn't a bad time."

Eliza was draining the last of her coffee as she gave a shake of her head and set her cup down on the table. "Not at all sir, I was just getting ready for the day." She stared at her empty cup in mild surprise before a light smile tilted on the corners of her lips. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thank you Eliza," said Rutger, an amused smile playing on his face as he studied the farmer. She was never a morning person and it was always a funny thing to speak with her at this time in the morning. "I was only coming by to introduce you to a special guest of our town. The Musical Festival will be on the tenth of this season and we're honored to have him to perform for us again this year. Since you are our newest resident, I thought it would be proper for you to meet one another."

Eliza pushed her cup away as she got to her feet, the jeans of her new work outfit were much more comfortable than either of the Konohana and Bluebell outfits she was given previously. She straightened out the cream yellow apron about her waist as she allowed a smile to touch her features. She turned her attention to her guests only for her dark eyes to focus on the new resident of Bluebell.

He was very tall, standing almost a good foot over her, with short blond hair that was cut in a casual manner about his head. It seemed to flow of its own accord in various directions, giving him a fresh, out of bed appearance. A pair of thin, square-rimmed glasses didn't hide his sparkling gray eyes and they sat on the bridge of his straight nose, giving him a scholarly appearance. A casual dress shirt the shade of a copper, autumn leaf adorned his torso while a pair of dark slacks and hike boots finished the outfit. A long trench coat seemed to be his ideal form of warmth against the growing coolness of fall. All in all, he looked very casual and very, very handsome.

The blush was in her cheeks before she could stop it and Eliza's silence was enough of an incentive for Mayor Rutger to clear his throat to break the silence. "Eliza, this is Mikhail, he will be playing for us at the Music Festival this year." He glanced at the younger man beside him, noting the small but not so open smile on Mikhail's lips. He didn't seem as open to greeting this new resident than he had any of the others last year. He tried not let the disappointment show as he held out a hand to the farmer. "Mikhail, this is Eliza, she is our newest rancher and a valued asset to our little village."

Mikhail's smile remained polite, though his gray eyes said different. He raised a hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Eliza."

Eliza's blush had grown deeper at the sound of his melodic voice and she could barely manage a nod in reply. Already, she could sense walls this Mikhail had about him, much like Cam always had. Always the handsome ones that remained aloof...

"L-likewise," stammered Eliza as she turned away and gathered her cup from the table. "I... I look forward to the festival. I've heard many good things about it." She took a moment to gather her thoughts before turning to face the two men in her home. "You'll have to forgive me but I have to get started on my day. Much to do and so little time to do it in. It was lovely to meet you."

"Oh, yes of course." Mikhail looked slightly puzzled at the sudden dismissal. "I apologize for us barging in on your home Ms. Eliza."

She waved it off as she moved into the kitchen and set her glass in the sink. "It's no bother, truly." She turned around and walked past them to the front door. Already, her dog and cat were waiting patiently to be let out so they could grab the livestock from their stable and coop. She opened the door with a smile, watching them bound out into the cool weather before glancing back at the mayor and the musician. "Be safe on the way to town." She was nervous. She was never nervous... The quicker he.. _they _were gone, the better.

They two men left the farmer's home, noticing how she seemed to almost sprint on the way to the chicken coop in her haste to get away. She was quite eager to get away...

Mikhail wondered off hand if it might have been something he had said...

Mayor Rutger was trying not too look too pleased with himself...


	2. A Fortune Told

_**A Fortune Told**_

_**.oOo.**_

The next day, on the eighth of fall, Eliza was relieved not to receive any visits from unexpected townspeople.

She made sure that all of the animals were brushed, spoken to and fed, the crops watered, and the beehives sprayed with fall's perfume. She grabbed her faithful white pony named Aya and hitched her to the cart. Today was her day to travel to Konohana to visit Nori and get more seeds. The carrots were going be ready for harvest in another day and she would have to replace them. The yams were doing wonderfully and she was glad she invested in crops that lasted all year round. The soybeans were going to be plentiful.

With a surprisingly graceful leap, she climbed up onto the saddle and grabbed the reins. With a gentle squeeze around the middle, they were soon off down the path toward the town gates. The sounds of the cart's wheels crunching over the gravel and packed dirt was like music to her ears. Eliza always enjoyed these mountain rides. Usually, she would take the time to forage off the main beaten road and gather what she could. She would also take the time to do some fishing. However, she was in a hurry this morning so on she went over the mountain.

It took only a half an hour to an hour to go over the mountain depending on how hard she rode Aya. She didn't like to tire her pony out, with having to pull the cart as well as bearing Eliza's weight. Yet, her pony continued on happily, whinnying with every gentle squeeze that the farmer gave. Eliza could only laugh in delight as her pony went a little faster as they crested the top of the mountain and continued on down to Konohana...

.**_oOo._**

"Good morning Eliza! You're looking wide awake."

Nori tried not to laugh too much as she watched Eliza nearly stumble over the watering can that was resting beside the hedges that blocked the view of the main road. The farmer pushed it to the side, out of the way of the path, before she smiled at her friend.

"Good morning Nori. I would hope to be wide awake by this time of the morning. Are you ready?"

Eliza made her way over to her friend. The granddaughter of Gombe was a very beautiful woman with long black hair that fell like sheet of fine silk down past her waist. A dark pink sash with white flower petals adorned her brow as a headband, crowning her head with elegant taste. Her kimono-like outfit matched in light and dark pink tones, the same flower petals designed about the cuffs of her long sleeves and the hemline of her shirt. Her eyes were so dark they looked like onyx and they twinkled with a kindness that showed in every gesture and spoke in every word.

She brandished a fine needle and thread as well. As soon as Eliza's sheep had become mature enough to shear for wool, she had brought it straight to Nori in exchange for her work outfit. It was much more comfortable and reminded Eliza so much of the clothing she had worn in her life prior to coming to this mountain. She was planning on her next outfit when the timing was right and Nori would be the person she would go to.

Nori had been one of the first Konohana residents that Eliza had befriended, considering how kind she was it wasn't a hard thing to do. It was a blessed thing that Eliza enjoyed her tea and that Nori shared in the same pleasure. Whenever Eliza came to visit, they always paid a visit to Yun's tea house to enjoy a cup and take a break. Today was no different and within ten minutes, both young women were a sharing a table and sipping their respective teas while they munched on a light brunch.

Today seemed to bring something a little more different though. Now, Nori was a very observant woman and she could tell that something had been bothering her friend. There was something in Eliza's dark eyes that spoke of unrest and Nori did not like the sight of it. Gently setting her cup aside, she studied Eliza for a few short moments, who seemed unaware of her friend's focus upon her. She was staring off into the distance, a faint blush on her cheeks. Whatever that was taking her thoughts this morning was enough to worry Nori and she simply smiled while Eliza continued to focus on whatever it was that bothered her...

"So," Nori began, a teasing smile upon her lips. "Who is he?"

Eliza jumped at the sound of her friend's voice and focused her gaze upon the other woman, her dark eyes growing wide as her blush deepened. "What?"

Nori did not allow the distracted air about her friend to put her off from the topic at hand. She simply smiled as she reached over the table and took Eliza's hand in her own. "Who is he?"

Eliza's dark eyes flashed, for a moment, with alarm before they flicked away to her teacup below. "What are you talking about?" She didn't pull her hand away from her friend's but she did manage to drain the last of her tea. She set her cup down and pushed it aside, now quite aware of the blush that filled her cheeks.

"Who is he?" Nori repeated, a full smile now playing upon her lips as she studied Eliza with interest. She had never seen her friend so flustered before so it was obviously a man who had brought this unease within her. Now it was only a matter of extracting that little tidbit. Goddess knows there hasn't been anyone to make this farmer blush so and Nori was eager to know who the gentleman was. "You can't lie to me. I know you well enough to know that someone has made you so flustered."

Eliza's blush deepened even further and she refused to look at her friend much less answer her question. Nori was beginning to wonder exactly who it was her friend was avoiding when suddenly, the owner of the teahouse, whose name was Yun, appeared at their table and took hold of Eliza's cup. She flipped it over onto the tray, allowed it several seconds to drain, before flipping it right side up and swirling the dregs within three times counter clockwise. Eliza was watching the older woman in surprise though Nori was beginning to smile in a knowing way.

The handle of the tea cup was facing Eliza and Yun had gripped it within her hand and was studying the inside of it with intense concentration. "I see... a face." She was focused on her right side, toward the rim, her eyes studying the contents with an intensity that had both younger women silent in awe. "A change will be coming to you Eliza, a sudden change that may or may not bring you happiness." She focused her gaze on another part of the cup, further to the right of where she had been looking originally. "I see a tent and a sword... There will be a traveler who will make a prominent appearance in your life and will bring many amounts of discord..." She focused her gaze closer to the rim of the cup, further to her right of where she was reading, further to the rim, and her smile had grown at the sight of whatever she was looking at. "I see a ring... It will be an offer of marriage... I see a star as well. There is much hope for happiness in your future." She set the cup down upon the tray, her eyes focused on Eliza with an open and welcome smile. "This is one of the most positive readings I have done so far. You will be very happy in the end Eliza."

Eliza could only stare in awe at the older woman, her mind whirling with questions and uncertainty. It had to be a coincidence that Yun would read her cup today of all days. She had been drinking at this tea house for months and the older woman had never done such a thing as reading her tea leaves. Of course, she had heard that Yun had some talent of fortune telling but she had never taken it seriously. Now though...

She was blushing up a storm as she got up from the table, coming up with an excuse that she had much work to do and had already wasted the day. She bid Nori and Yun a happy goodbye before she rushed from the tea house and back toward where her pony and cart waited for her by the hedges beside Gombe's field. She climbed on her pony's saddle and was soon rushing her way out of Konohana.

She had been so flustered... What had that been about? A change will come to her? A traveler that will cause her discord? Really... She believed in the Harvest Goddess but having a fortune told was a bit much. She continued on the main road, taking the time to pull Aya aside to gather the usual foraged items. She continued on this way for a few hours, gathering what she could from the known mountain paths, before she reached the top of the mountain. By the time she was making her way down the mountain, the sun was beginning to set and it was high time that she returned home to water her crops again and put the animals away.

She urged Aya to rush a little more than usual as they made their way down the mountain toward Bluebell. She was so distracted by her troubled thoughts of her fortune, she didn't notice the tall form walking down the road in front of her. Aya let out a high whinny as she threw her head back and slowed in her steps, trying to avoid the person who was in front if her. Eliza was quick to grasp the reins tightly as she urged Aya to the right side of the road with a shout to the traveler in front of them to look out.

The traveler had glanced back in surprise at the sight of the pony and cart barreling down the mountain road behind them and leapt out the way, narrowly being hit. He tripped over a rock and fell face first into the grass, his familiar trench coat settling about his legs.

Eliza immediately pulled on Aya's reins and the pony and cart pulled to a stop on the road. She hopped off of her pony and ran to the man's aid. "Are you all right? I am so sorry! I wasn't watching how fast I was going."

The traveler was grumbling as he pulled himself up into his knees and a familiar face was glaring up at her. It was smudged with dirt and the glasses were now bent at an odd angle but Eliza recognized the musician who was to play for the festival in two day's time.

Mikhail was looking less than pleased as he pulled his bent glasses from his face and stared at them with a surprising calm. He then bent them back into their proper way before placing them on and letting out a long, calming sigh. "It is all right Ms. Eliza. A simple mistake as anyone would make. Please be careful next time." He ignored her attempts in helping him up and got to his feet on his own. He brushed off the leaves and dirt to his pants and continued on his way with barely at her.

She stared after him in surprise, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had almost run the town's violinist over... Desperate to avoid leaving a bad impression on her second day of meeting him, she rushed to the back of her cart and dug around, looking for the fresh food she had bought just that morning from Yun. It took a moment of digging through some of the refrigerated crates but she found a dish of Miso Eggplant she had stocked up on before she left Konohana in a hurry. Yun was a wonderful cook and her dishes had always brought a needed smile to Eliza's face.

Without skipping a beat, she hurried after the traveler, the dish carefully held in her gloved hands. "Mikhail!" She continued down the path after the violinist, her cheeks still red from embarrassment. "Mikhail wait!"

The violinist turned around, his movements filled with reluctance, as he watched the farmer run down the road toward him. He had to admit that there was something about the earnest expression on her face that had him kept from turning away. There was something truly honest about her that he couldn't place...

Eliza let out a breath as she stopped in front of him and gasped in a fresh breath of air. "Here. A gift in apology." She held out the dish further and bowed in true Konohana fashion. "I am truly sorry."

Mikhail was surprised at the gesture but he took the dish, if only not to offend the woman. Curious, he peeled away the wrapping of the dish and was greeted by the sight of Miso Eggplant. He was shocked at the fact that she had given him something that actually he liked. Usually, people gave them whatever tickled their fancy. Replacing the wrapping, he cleared his throat and smiled as Eliza straightened in her posture to look expectantly up at him. Her cheeks were still filled with a deep blush.

"There is nothing to forgive, Ms. Eliza," said Mikhail, a surprisingly honest smile on his face. "I thank you for the gift though."

Eliza was blushing deeper by this time and quickly murmured something in reply before she backed away and ran back to Aya. Soon she, her pony, and her cart were racing back down the mountain toward Bluebell. Mikhail was looking slightly shocked at the abrupt retreat of the farmer and again he wondered if it had been something he had said...

She, on the other hand, was trying her best to forget how handsome Mikhail had looked when he had smiled at her...


	3. A Request

_(A/n) Thanks for all of the favs and alerts. Much appreciated considering the updates I do._

* * *

><p><em>.oOo.<em>

_**A Request**_

The next day brought with it a morning filled with rain. The radio blared loudly with the weather station, (it will be a rainy morning that would give way to a sunny afternoon) causing Eliza to jump from her warm sheets. She didn't fall to the floor this time but she was still hanging half way off. Her dog and cat were there to greet her as usual, their eyes filled with pleading to be fed.

It was the ninth day of fall and Eliza was slightly disappointed with the weather. Of course, it meant she didn't have to water her crops this morning but it also meant her animals couldn't go outside until the afternoon. Aya didn't have a problem with the rain, she was a very hard working pony, but Eliza felt it was best if she left her pony in the barn today. She would just forage on the Bluebell's side of the mountain for today. Fishing was a good way to pass the time as well.

Once she was dressed, fed her pets, and made sure her animals were cared for, she grabbed her umbrella and decided to make her way into town. She had some shopping to do for food items she couldn't grow on her own farm. Like rice, cooking oil, and any other items that were processed outside of this little town. The brothers Diego and Enrique owned the general store in town and had many of the items that Eliza depended on. If she couldn't find what she was looking for in their shop she would make the trip to see Raul, their younger brother, who owned a store in Konohana. She hoped they had the items she was looking for today...

Walking through the main road into town, she passed Grady's ranch on her right. They had an assortment of ponies and horses as well as pets. She had recently had her cart updated there and she was pleased with Grady's work.

His daughter Georgia was a lovely young woman who Eliza spoke with on occasion but had never really gotten close to. She was standing in the pasture with her green and white umbrella, watching the horses and ponies as they grazed the wet grass. She caught sight of Eliza and gave a cheery howdy and a wave. Her accent was what one would call southern though the exact dialect was hard to name. Eliza waved back in greeting and continued on.

On her left, just before she hit the town center, was the shop for Jessica's Animals. Jessica was a lovely middle aged woman who was gently spoken but filled with energy. She had two children of her own, a elder son by the name of Ash, (who minded all of the chickens, sheep and cows) and a younger daughter by the name of Cheryl, who helped to mind the store with her mom.

Ash was slightly younger than Eliza and was a fountain of knowledge regarding the care of animals. He was one of the few young men in town that she felt comfortable with. He was like a younger brother and she would speak with him often when she was concerned about the health of her own live stock. Cheryl was a darling little lady filled with energy who stole the attention of her brother whenever Eliza came to visit. Not that she had anything to worry about, Cheryl was quite safe to keep her brother's attention to herself. Eliza had never looked at Ash that way.

She could see Ash standing outside with his own umbrella, not really watching the animals since they were inside the barn. He looked to just be taking a break. At the sight of her, he gave a cheerful wave. "Hey Eliza! Great morning, huh?"

She laughed in reply and waved to him as she continued on her way to the store. Bluebell's residents were quite nice, much like the Konohana residents, and she felt at home here as much as she had in Konohana. However, she couldn't figure out how they could not get along. Yes, they had many different customs and traditions but beneath all of that they were humans who lived and loved. It was a shame that wasn't enough for them to see past their differences...

She had made it to the store at eight in the morning and went in to shop, carrying what she could to put in storage. After a pleasant shop, she made her way to Howard's Cafe to greet the owner and his daughter Laney. Howard was a very tall and broad shouldered man with short, curly bond hair who had very effeminate qualities about him. He was an excellent cook with a penchant for gossip. She would sometimes have breakfast there on rainy days and listen to Howard's latest gossip while his daughter would try her best not to laugh at the amused expression on Eliza's face.

It was at this time that Cam would be making his way out of his work room with a few boxes in tow. He would greet his foster family with his usual quiet smiles before nodding to Eliza in greeting. She would smile at him and wave but neither really said anything to each other. Cam was a very quiet soul who Eliza had been attracted to in the beginning of summer. However, he didn't speak much and it was his short responses, or lack any response, that quickly kept her from pursuing any sort of relationship. He was a nice man but she wanted someone she could have an open conversation with. Not a one sided dialogue with barely a nod in response.

This morning was no different and she could see Cam beside his flower stand, setting up for the day. Normally the vendors didn't bother opening for business when it rained but with a sunny afternoon there was chance for business at that time. Howard was standing outside with his daughter, their own umbrellas keeping the rain off while they enjoyed their morning before opening the cafe at nine. At the sight of the brunette, Laney called out in greeting and Eliza quickly made her way over to the blonde with the bun at the back of her head. She was a pretty thing with pale green eyes and a welcome smile for anyone who came to the cafe. She wore a red buttoned down blouse with the shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a while apron with red stripes at the hem. Her blue, flower print skirt fell just above her knees and her calves were bare to the elements.

"Hi Eliza! How are you this morning?" Laney greeted her as Eliza came to a stop in front of her and Howard.

"Good morning dear Liz, it's so refreshing to see your bright eyes in such dreary weather," said Howard, his deep voice bearing a slight inflection on the letter "s" of each word. It was always a hoot speaking with Howard if only to listen to his unique way of speaking. "I'm afraid we aren't open yet sweetie. Come back at nine and I can get started on your favorite."

"That's all right Howard," said Eliza. "I have a request to fulfill at the town hall anyway. I can come back." Her dark eyes were filled with amusement as she watched the taller man begin to twirl his umbrella, spraying his daughter with water. Laney let out a squeal in protest and twirled her own umbrella, which then got Eliza all wet. The farmer squeaked and ran off while father and daughter began to spin their umbrellas, trying to get each other wet.

She laughed at the antics of the two, rather glad that they had such a good relationship with one another. It was refreshing to see that parents still had fun and cared about their children. She often envied the young adults in this town, their parents were wonderful and thoughtful people. Feeling in a much better mood than when she had when she awoke, she hurried up the steps to the town hall and took the time to close her umbrella once she made it under the overhang.

Entering the warm building, she wiped her boots on the floor mat across the threshold while placing her umbrella in the stand beside the door. She looked around for a familiar elderly lady with short white hair and spotted her tending to the flowers that decorated the lounge area. Rose was a sweet lady that was so very nice to everyone. She had a simple little purple hat that sat at a jaunty angle on her head, an actual rose was sewn into the fabric. She wore a dress of violet and lavender, a purple sweater keeping the chill of fall away from her. A cameo of a rose was pinned at the collar of her shirt, a gift from her husband many years ago. Many requests that Eliza did was from Rose, asking for items to give as part of a gift she had planned for Rutger.

There were many times that Rose would go on and on about the many dates they had and the joy she felt for each of the gifts her Rutger had given her. Eliza would listen with a smile, feeling so glad that she witnessed such a true love such as theirs. This morning was no different as she gave Rose the two mints she had requested two days before and the smile that lit Rose's face made it worthwhile.

"Thank you so much Eliza! You always manage to pull through for me," she said as she took the mints. "I was planning on making a special desert for Rutger and this was just was I needed. He is going to be so surprised."

"You're welcome Rose. If you need anything else, just post it on the board as usual," Eliza replied, her smile a bright one as she closed the flap to her rucksack.

"Of course dear, here is your reward." Rose reached into her bag and pulled out forty pieces of G as well as canned green tea. Eliza took it with thanks and placed the item and money away just as she heard Rutger's familiar voice traveling from the hall that led to the guest rooms of the building.

"Are you sure you don't know of anyone who could make it in such short notice?"

"No, I'm afraid not Mayor. The pianist that I know who lives as close to town as possible is a good week's travel from here." Mikhail's deep, melodic voice replied, sounding a bit disappointed. "I'm sure there's someone here in town who is familiar with playing the piano."

Eliza and Rose turned around to find Mayor Rutger and the violinist making their way into the main room, both men looking slightly downcast. "Not well enough to follow the notes of this piece you have planned. This is such a set back... I would hate for you to play that wonderful music without accompaniment from the piano. If only Helena had not fallen ill..." Rutger stopped beside the counter and sighed heavily, rubbing his brow as he placed his staff upon the worn wood. "I'm sure there's something that can be done."

"Darling," said Rose as she walked around Eliza and toward her husband. "There _is_ someone who can play the piano quite well. I'm sure she wouldn't mind filling in for the role."

"Really my Rose?" Rutger's smile was large beneath his thick mustache as he looked down at his wife. "Who?"

Rose turned then and smiled at the farmer, her eyes twinkling from behind her reading glasses. It was at that moment that Eliza wished she had never fooled around with the town hall's piano that early summer morning. Rose had heard the music and had walked into the meeting hall just as Eliza was playing a piece from her old piano lessons as a child. It had been so long since she touched ebony and ivory keys and she missed the soothing lull she received whenever her fingers traveled over the keys and the sound that would emerge... so sublime...

Well, her little secret had been kept by the older lady at Eliza's insistence and she had been sure Rose would have not breathed a word of it if she had not seen her husband so distraught. She would do anything for Rutger and he for her. Eliza had to remind herself not to share any secrets with Rose in the future.

"Eliza?" Rutger looked very surprised at this little tidbit of info and her blush deepened even further as she caught Mikhail's gaze, his gray eyes focused on her. She swallowed back the lump in her throat as Rutger came toward her in several strides, his smile growing with each passing moment. "Eliza, if what my lovely Rose says is true, would you do this town the honor of playing for the festival tomorrow? We would be in your debt."

"Uh..." Her dark eyes flicked from Rutger to Rose and finally to Mikhail, who had strange look on his handsome face. She focused her gaze back on the mayor. "Um... All right..."

"Thank you Eliza!" Rutger took her hand and gave it a firm shake, jostling the farmer around in his excitement. "You have no idea how much you have saved this festival." He released her hand and turned to Mikhail, who took a step back away from the very excited mayor. "This is fantastic! Mikhail, will you show her the piece you have planned ? You two will need to practice as much as possible for tomorrow!" He turned and walked toward his wife, taking her hand and pressing a firm kiss upon the back of it. "My sweet Rose, I would be forever lost without you by my side. You always manage to find the answers to my problems."

Rose giggled as she blushed, the younger man and woman forgotten as the old couple went upstairs to their private quarters. Silence hung heavily between them as Eliza nervously tugged on her blue bandana. Mikhail pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and placed a hand against the side of his head. "It seems we'll be working together then," he said, trying to break the silence between them.

Eliza could only nod in reply and she looked away as she took in a breath to calm her frayed nerves. "I don't have any farm work to do at the moment." She chanced a glance his way and allowed a small smile to touch her lips. "I was going to head to Howard's for breakfast, would you like to join me? We can head back here afterward and see how difficult this piece is."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before his face brightened slightly with a smile that was similar to the one he gave yesterday. "That is a wonderful idea. I haven't eaten yet and it would do no good to practice on an empty stomach."

"A-all right then," Eliza said as she dropped her hand from her bandana and quickly moved over to grab her umbrella from the stand by the door, nearly tripping on the hem of the rug as she did so. She stumbled a bit into the stand and quickly grabbed it to keep it from falling over. Letting out a breath in relief, she looked back at the violinist while a deep blush filled her cheeks, her heart now skipping in its beat. "Sorry, I'm not the most graceful of people..."

"It's quite all right Ms. Eliza, it happens to the best of us." The look on his face was so unlike the first day they had met. His smile was genuine and the sparkle in his eyes seemed to make the gray come to life. He looked as if he was trying not to laugh and Eliza couldn't ignore the sudden bubble of warmth that had formed in her heart at the thought of it. She had made him smile like that again... Goodness, what was wrong with her? Her heart couldn't stop pounding.

"The cafe should be open by now," he said as he reached out to take the umbrella from her hand. He opened the door for them and then opened the umbrella, the sight of the chilly rain looked to be unpleasant. "I don't have an umbrella of my own yet. Do you mind if we share?" He looked down at her as she made her way to his side and closed the door to the town hall behind them.

Her blush was so deep by this time as she quickly shook her head in reply, trying to ignore the warmth in her heart as he smiled again. They walked out into the rain side by side, her arm occasionally brushing against his and keeping the blush firmly in her cheeks. He didn't say anything on the way to the cafe and she was glad, she doubted she could have said anything in response with how tight her throat had gone. Oh Goddess... this was not a good sign...


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

_(A/n) I've been a bad girl. I hadn't played my game in two months so I wasn't inspired to write anything. At least until I got a bunch of favs and alerts and even several of reviews. Plus having a 1,000 hits really gets you to sit down. O_o So I did sit down these last two weeks and played my game to get back into the feel of it. Thanks for the feedback everyone!_

_P.S. The piano piece that I had in mind while writing this chapter is Lumina's from A Wonderful Life that she plays when she is older. :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Practice Makes Perfect<strong>_

_.oOo._

"Eliza, darling! I was wondering where you had gotten to! For a moment I thought you weren't com-"

Howard, who had been about to run around the counter to greet one of his favorite patrons, had stopped at the sight of the unexpected guest of the farmer. It was a moment of awkward silence, one in which the traveler had closed the umbrella to place it in the stand, before Eliza began to tug nervously on her bandana. She had seen the spark of interest that had shown in Howard's eyes and the moment he had looked at her, the look on his face was as plain as day. _You are going to spill the details later whether you want to or not._

Eliza suddenly wondered if it may have been a bad idea to come to Howard's with Mikhail as her guest... Well, no sense in crying over spilled milk. They were already here and Howard had been gracious enough to make her favorite breakfast. She cleared her throat and gave a meaningful look at the chef, begging him to keep his boisterous self down to a minimum today. "Hi Howard, I'm sorry for being late. Mayor Rutger needed a favor..." she trailed off, noting the interested look on the man's face.

Oh boy, she was going to have to explain that one too when the time came. She heaved a sigh and gestured to the tall man beside her, feeling too embarrassed to even look at him. Her cheeks seemed to be permanently stained with a blush. "Howard, this is Mikhail-"

"Yes, yes!" Howard interrupted with his usual bountiful energy as he moved closer to get a good look at the musician, a large smile on his face. "I know! It's a pleasure to see you again sweetie. I don't think I've ever seen you come into the shop before."

Mikhail, who had taken a hasty retreat to put some distance between him and the broad shouldered, effeminate man, went to stand behind Eliza. The blush on Eliza's cheeks grew even deeper at the close proximity that he had taken when he sought sanctuary from the cafe owner. He was literally but a foot behind her and she tried to swallow down the tightness that had grown in her throat.

"Ahem," Mikhail had a light blush on his own cheeks as he adjusted his frames. "Yes, I normally have breakfast with the Mayor and his wife."

"Decided on a change of scenery, hm?" Howard asked, a knowing look lighting up his features as he caught the very deep blush on Eliza's face. _This was going to be interesting,_ he thought. _I had_ never_ seen Eliza so flustered, not even with Cam. Hm..._

"I suppose," said Mikhail in reply, beginning to look a little uncomfortable under Howard's amused and calculating gaze.

Eliza had had enough and she took a step forward, catching Howard's attention. Her dark eyes widened slightly, a pleading look touching her face. _Please, tone it down._

"Howard, is there a table that Mikhail and I can sit at?"

"Hey Dad, why don't you go and start on Eliza's breakfast? I'll show them to a table and take Mikhail's order." Laney was making her way from the kitchen, having watched the entire scene play out. She could see how her friend and her guest were looking uncomfortable. She loved her dad with her whole heart but he could be a bit much at times. She pulled out a notepad and pencil as she smiled up at her father.

Howard smiled at his only daughter and his face took on an excited look, one that Laney knew _very _well. Uh oh, it seemed that her father was going to play matchmaker... "Don't worry darling, I'll take care of it.

Laney watched as her father hurried off to the kitchen before turning back to her customers. "I'm so sorry about that, my dad means well." She focused her gaze on Mikhail, who looked as he always did whenever he came to the village: a polite smile touching his lips that did not reach his eyes. She looked at Eliza and quickly beckoned them to follow her. She led them to a small corner table and waited for them to take their seats before focusing her attention on Mikhail. "What would you like?"

Mikhail looked at the farmer, who had finally gotten the blush to fade from her cheeks. "Ms. Eliza, would you like to order first?"

Eliza glanced at Mikhail and the blush returned full force to her cheeks. The polite and distant smile that he had worn on his face had twitched slightly and a sparkle of amusement shown in his gray eyes. Laney saw this and she quickly could understand why it was that her father had such an excited look on his face. Mikhail, throughout the last few years that he had been coming to the village for the Music Festival, had never smiled like _that_ before.

"I-I'm all right. Laney knows what I like, right Laney?" She looked at the waitress, who smiled at the farmer in return and gave a nod in reply.

"That's right," said Laney as she looked at the musician, her smile growing slightly. "Eliza's one of our regulars. You'll always find her here on rainy days."

Eliza had the sudden urge to crawl under the table and just hide away from the world. Why was Laney resembling her father at this moment? She had the same mischievous look on her face as the chef and the farmer was not at all pleased about it. _Just what was going through their minds?_

"I suppose I should try Eliza's favorite then," said Mikhail in reply as he shifted slightly in his seat. He looked uncomfortable. In fact, Mikhail wanted to hurry up and eat so that way they could head back to town hall. He didn't like being around people much. Performing in front of an audience was quite different from being close to individuals. He was surprised that he found himself so comfortable in Eliza's presence.

There was something different about her when compared to one such as Howard. Perhaps because she was such a quiet soul. She never once asked any questions of him or tried to start a conversation on the way to the cafe. She seemed quite content with walking in silence and he appreciated that. He enjoyed listening to the natural music of the town whenever he went for his walks and that morning had been no different. It seemed even more pleasant since he had not been alone.

"I'll be right back with your orders," said Laney as she wrote on her notepad and twirled away to go join her father in the kitchen.

The moment she was out of earshot, Eliza slumped forward and buried her face in her hands as she shook her head. "I am so sorry about that Mikhail. I didn't realize Howard would be so...so..."

"Excited?" Mikhail offered, now beginning to relax since it was only the two of them in the corner. Now that he thought about it, it had been rather amusing. Howard seemed to have an endless supply of energy within him. How that was so Mikhail could only guess but it was perhaps from healthy eating.

"Howard is always excited," she said as she straightened in her chair and gave an embarrassed smile. "What he did just then... _that _was just scary."

The sound of a deep chuckle seemed to catch Eliza off guard and she was treated to the sight of Mikhail laughing. He was _laughing_. The sound of it did more than just bring another blush to her cheeks. It made the warmth in her heart grow a little more. _Goddess, he was handsome when he smiled like that..._

"I will have to take your word for it Ms. Eliza. You seem to know the townspeople a little better than I do," he said, settling back against his chair as he studied the woman across from him. The stunned look on her face was not something he had been expecting to see and he frowned slightly. "Is everything all right? Did I say something that offended you?" He wondered if he might have said something. The farmer did not seem to react in a way he would expect whenever they would speak to one another. The last two days when they had met and crossed paths seemed to make that a viable reason.

Eliza blinked and quickly shook her head in reply. "N-no, you didn't! I'm sorry. I just... um... was thinking," she finished lamely. Her shoulders slumped as she realized how stupid she was sounding. She was acting even worse than she had when she first met Cam.

"Oh, well that's all right," he said with a smile, reaching up to scratch the side of his head. "I tend to do that myself sometimes. I do apologize, I'm not the most talkative of people." He cleared his throat and looked away, a light blush filling his cheeks. "I do well in front of an audience but holding a conversation seems to be beyond me..."

"Really?" Eliza tilted her head, studying the man across from her. "I can understand that." She didn't elaborate as to why or how, she simply let that comment hang there between them. The interest that had sparked in Mikhail's eyes had gone unnoticed by the farmer, whose dark eyes had taken on a far off look.

_Had something happened in her past? _Mikhail wondered as Laney came by the table with their food in hand. He was never one who liked when people asked personal questions. He did not know them and had no real interest in getting to know them. He was a traveler by trade, traveling to share his music with the world. Getting to know people would interfere with his passion and he had never allowed himself the chance of getting close to a person. Now though, his interest had peeked and he found himself curious about the young woman who sat across from him. _What was her story? Why had she decided to start a farm in such a far off place as this? _

For the first time, Mikhail understood the people who always wished to start a conversation with him. For the first time, someone had finally caught his interest...

_.oOo._

After breakfast was finished and, despite Eliza's protests, Mikhail had paid for the meal (giving Laney a healthy tip,) they had proceeded back to town hall to get started on practicing for the Music Festival tomorrow. The walk back was just as silent as the walk to the cafe but this time Mikhail's mind was not focused on the sound of the rainfall. Rather, it was focused on the woman beside him and the interesting comment that she had made.

_I can understand that..._

Did she really? Could she really understand the joy of standing in front of an audience and sharing your music with them? Did she understand the simple joy of pulling a bow across the strings and drifting away with the sound that emerged? He couldn't help but wonder...

Once they were within the town hall, Eliza said that she would be in the meeting hall to make sure the piano was in tune. Mikhail didn't get a chance to reply before she had walked off on her own. Wondering what was prompting such a far off look in her eyes, Mikhail had gone to his room to fetch his beloved violin and the music sheets for the piece he had planned for the festival.

With violin case in hand and the sheets carefully tucked in a folder in the crook of his arm, he left his room and walked down the corridor to the meeting hall. As he drew closer, the haunting sounds of the piano reached his ears and his steps slowed the moment he reached the doors. He listened to the muffled tunes of the piano through the thick, wooden doors before he carefully and very slowly opened them.

The sight that greeted him was one he knew he would never forget. Eliza was sitting at the piano and her hands, now devoid of their farming gloves, were moving in such a graceful manner over the keys. Her eyes were closed and her body swayed of its own accord in time with the gentle lullaby that emerged from the grand piano. The melody was so soothing and so achingly familiar to the violinist.

Perhaps it was because of the look of longing upon Eliza's face, perhaps it was because the music touched a part of him that so few could with their music. Or, perhaps, it was because in that moment in time, Mikhail had finally met someone who sincerely _understood..._

The music continued on, the lullaby that she played echoing off the bare walls of the hall and reverberating within his own soul. He closed his eyes and listened, pulled away by the very sounds of the piano. It was the very emotions within the piece that pulled on his heart strings, the sad and haunting melody that made him wish to stay within that doorway until time stopped. He felt so at peace there, listening to the music, that the moment it had faded to a stop his own heart ached. It felt as if it had faded to a stop as well. He opened his eyes and caught the sad look upon the farmer's face. That piece was one that touched her very deeply and, though he could understand, he wished he knew _why_ that was.

Eliza's dark eyes had glanced his way and she carefully removed her hands from the keys. She gave a smile that did not quite reach her eyes as she placed her hands within her lap. "Are you ready?" she asked, her voiced sounding strained. She seemed as if she was on the verge of tears.

Mikhail entered the hall and made his way slowly toward the piano. He stopped beside it and pulled the sheets of music from the crook of his arm. He held it in one hand as he studied her, looking at her as if for the first time. In all honesty, he truly was.

"That was a very beautiful piece you were playing Ms. Eliza," he said, a real smile touching his features at that moment.

Though Eliza was quick to blush whenever he smiled in such a way, she simply nodded in agreement. "It is one of my favorites." She closed her eyes and took in a breath, looking as if to calm herself. She then released that breath and the sad look had been replaced with a kind smile. "Well then, let's see how well we can work together."

Sensing that she did not wish to speak of the lullaby that she had played, he handed the sheets of music to be played over to her. He watched as she placed the sheets upon stand above the keys in a manner that was very familiar to her. Her dark eyes scanned the the notes written upon the sheets and, with surprising grace, began to play the music.

It sounded better than he had expected. Then again, he had not been expecting her to play the instrument in such a familiar and professional manner let alone being able to read the music. While she played the music, Mikhail set his case aside and removed his beloved instrument with care. He had tuned it that morning before the mayor had come to see him. He was glad he had done so. While Eliza played, Mikhail brought the bow to the strings and joined in with the music.

Thus, they began their practice for the Music Festival and Mikhail had to admit that the practice didn't need very much to make it perfect.


End file.
